


Towers and Cages

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Is Not Okay (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Bad times for Alastor, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drinking to Cope, Electrocution, Faraday Cage, Husk is too good for Alastor, Minor Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Sensitivity to Sound, Stabbing, Threats of Non-consensual Drug Use, Threats of Violence, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox bleeds Liquid Crystal, Vox wants to own Alastor, just try and change my mind., showers used as white noise, that's not cool kiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: It should have been easy, disappear for two weeks build a radio tower, go back. Of course Vox had to ruin it.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 15





	Towers and Cages

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again. I apparently just enjoy hurting Alastor, my next work also starts tomorrow, mhmm. I think I got all the warnings in the tags, do let me know if I messed up on some of them. 
> 
> Make sure you are in a good place before reading this. it is of a darker vein. "  
> For pure fluff go see what I am up to on Twitter as Sheepsies_Maki

Alastor surveyed the area ear flicking as he took it in. It was rather far away from anywhere in the city wide open and unnoticed. Really a new tower would raise his strength and allow him to reduce the strain of his fights with Vox.

Thinking of the TV demon sent a coil of disgust through Alastor's stomach. A single step further into the open area eyes closing a deep breath drawn in. He had gorged himself in preparation for this, his microphone appearing in his hand. First came the survey, taking in the terrain the magical aptitude of it. Lower frequencies almost outside of his control in order to just feel the area. His shadow was on guard watching ready to scream it's alert of an intruder the moment one appeared after all there was little Alastor could do to stop the process once it began.

Perhaps he should have called on Husk and Niffty as well, just a precaution, no that wasn't necessary he was too far from any person. He had passed the last house hours ago. Several steps forward a knife appeared in his other hand, a blade sharp enough to cleave through Vox though Alastor was far softer, didn't need it that sharp but it would at least cut clean. The microphone was spun once again as he paused another deep breath taking into his lungs.

Yes, this was a good spot. What his shadow felt and saw flooded across his senses before Alastor froze. It was watching him, not the area. Spinning Alastor locked eyes with it before noticing that it was cowering, silent across their bond with holding information. The knife vanished as his eyes narrowed while the small smile stretched wide.

"Vox."

There was so much venom in the voice as the TV demon hummed watching Alastor, the deer has been so relaxed before he noticed his audience of one, technically two if you counted the shadow currently squirming but unable to escape that circle of light around it. The grip on the microphone tensed as the deers head tipped.

"What are you doing out here Bambi."  
"Don't call me that."

Vox chuckled as he strode closer. Really he had been keeping an eye on the deer for a while almost missing their song and dance of petty battles meant to burn time. Alastor would lose, they both knew it if Vox wanted him dead. However outdated Alastor was in technology he had those towers built on a beautiful weave of magic and steel. Without Alastor to power them they would fall and Vox would be unable to recreate the beauty of it.

"Now what are you doing all the way out here Bambi."  
"I could ask you the same Vox."

The tv chuckled at this mismatched eyes taking in Alastor, the tension, the rolling waves of power, oh the deer was at his strongest. Must have just fed, though there hadn't been a broadcast marking it. Alone, no one except his shadow, so he wasn't expecting company. Stopping with close to thirty feet between them Vox hummed feeling uneasy while the last waves of low frequency faded from the air. Now only the tingle that was Alastor's presence running over his skin.

"I came wondering what the noise was."

How Alastor could scowl with a smile always impressed Vox. Always smiling, how he wanted to wipe it off the deer's face.

"I highly doubt you heard anything, I think you have been a peeping tom."

A finger wagged as Alastor tutted lightly appearing relaxed at ease, anything but the coil of tension and worry that he was. Already he hears the barely audible click of that oh so special radio clicking on then tuning to another station, Husk was paying attention ready to be called at a moment's notice. 

"Now Alastor you know what I want."

Vox took several steps closer closing the distance to twenty feet. Alastor stood his ground spinning his mike. Alastor stared eyes flicking to his shadow before returning to Vox to find the other right before him. The microphone swung then like a bat at Vox's torso. It was easily caught Vox looking smug until he realized Alastor was still moving towards him. The knife sunk deep into Vox's side before the overlord could process. The burst of electricity from the damage caused Alastor to hiss static and create more distance between the two. 

"I liked this suit."

Vox spoke as if there wasn't a knife in his side. His screen tilted towards it before looking back to Alastor seeing his shadow coiled tight around his form those shadowy claws curled over his shoulders head beside the other wide antlers slowly being matched by Alastor himself. 

"Oh so it was a ploy." 

Vox would have been impressed by this from any other demon. Another step forward matched by a step back from Alastor his microphone appearing in hand fingers coiled around the wood of it. Vox usually enjoyed making the deer uneasy however at the current moment he had other plans. That shadow of his while currently coiled tightly could easily lash out. 

"I don't want to fight Alastor otherwise I would have attacked before you noticed me."

Vox pointed out to Alastor as the deer shifted not relaxing but into a more defensive stance. Vox watched the Radio Demon as he seemed to watch his shadow through the corner of his eyes. He had seen it a few times. Alastor conversing with the shadow not a single word spoken the shadow writhing and undulating with words and emotions though not of them showed on that ever present smile. More shadows began to teem into existence crawling along the ground reaching for Alastor grinning maniacally at Vox. Vox was getting annoyed at the silence a step forward and Alastor stared at him, the shadows seeming to hiss out. 

"Come now Bambi talk to me."

Vox was enjoying this Alastor's gaze fixed only on him. How it made him want the other pinned under him to gain access to those beautifully built towers to further his own reach and to subjugate the deer. The thought of it drove him to interact with Alastor even though the other held nothing but disdain. What Vox wasn't expecting was Alastor to snap his fingers tentacles surging forth with more power then usual catching Vox off guard while Alastor eyes filled with static marking that he was fully focused in the task of directing them. Fingers moved as Vox lashed back out using bright bursts of electricity and flooding lights to break up the shadows.

The battle seemed to be on equal footing though anyone could tell the Radio Demon was slowly losing ground if they paid enough attention and didn't run from the two battling overlords. Alastor antlers, wide and so easy to grab if Vox wanted too. Janky projections of light clawed at the ground slowly swarming Alastor

Vox appearing suddenly behind him caused the Radio Demon to spin around before screeching at the current rushing through him, all it took was a single touch and the voltage ran through the deer with bright sparks. Claws dug into his side wrapping around the knife. Vox's screen trained on the shadow as the knife pulled free only to enter his body again between the fourth and fifth rib.

Vox was momentarily grateful he didn't have lungs, another part of his body replaced. The liquid crystal poured from the stab wounds. Rainbow crystalizing black. However the Shadow stabbing him distracted him from Alastor himself. A serial killer who specialized in knives. A second blade sliding into his body wasn't expected, the radiant energy of an angelic weapon lit it ablaze in the most painful manor. The burst of electricity would have given Alastor room to run if Vox's hand didn't tangle in that bowtie. The current that exploded this time caused Alastor to arch his back with a sharp screech.

Tugged closer to Vox, Alastor's arms harshly pushed against Vox to create more space before another current was sent through the deer. Alastor slumped in Vox's arms chest shuddering with each breath, fingers tightly clinging to a fold in Vox's coat. This is what Vox wanted. Alastor in his arms weak and trembling entirely at Vox's mercy. The knives were pulled free, Vox's expression twisting into a victorious grin.

"You are so lucky you wear wool, otherwise I might have actually killed you." 

Vox chuckled as the demon in his arms attempted a glare, his breath coming in pants lips still curled in a smile. Vox was delighted in a way that Valentino couldn't achieve. Alastor's hand moved finally to one of the stab wounds Vox still sported, claws digging into the first one he came about. His wrist was grabbed tightly, carpels grinding under the force of the grip. Once it was free of his wounds another current ran through the deer in his arms so close his own claws digging into his palm. He was left gasping again as Vox tutted lightly one arm holding up the deer the other brushing away the dark tracks from his eyes that had sprung forth from the shocks.

"Maybe you should be less feisty."

Vox should have been paying attention to the blood Alastor drew from himself, even if it was due to the current that had just run through him, drops vanishing into nothingness before those tentacles surged again. They speared through the tv demon's torso ready to wind and wrap. Alastor fell to the ground breath knocked from his chest before a burst of electricity once more obliterated his senses. Alastor was aware of himself screaming high pitched, back painfully arched, his patrons also screaming in his mind. When the cacophony ended Alastor found himself scooped up by his waist once more Vox snarling down at him. 

"If you just submitted to be you wouldn't be in pain right now, I could give you everything your heart desires," Vox paused listening to that harsh breathing his hand gently cupping Alastor's face thumb brushing away a black tear that had fled against Alastor's wishes, "all you would have to do is submit."

“Never.”

The word was spat with as much venom that Alastor could muster in them. Vox frowned as his thumb brushed under that eye again. It was uncomfortable being hefted by his waist the rest of his body unable to hold itself up. Really Alastor’s eyes were dimmed far more than he usually saw, then again he didn’t force the other through many severe electrical shocks before. Wires appeared then taking Alastor into their grasp and cradling the deer while Vox took steps away tapping his own finger against the bottom corner of his screen. 

Alastor did give a pointed struggle the wires pulling him taught until he stopped struggling while Vox watched the deer demon. His appearance was unkempt now likely due to the repeated shocks his chest still heaving as he attempted to recover. A step closer caused him to tense the whine of radio feedback singing out as Vox shook his head taking a step back again to avoid the clash of frequencies. However he paused then his grin going wide as Alastor stared at him.

“Alastor, I’ve had a wonderful idea, I’ll build a cage that can hold you until you give way to me.”

Alastor hissed out at this squirming as those wires around his form squeezed tighter again before delivering another painful shock to the Radio Demon. All of the wounds on Vox though were starting to feel uncomfortable, sure he didn’t need to worry about bleeding out, but he had the discomfort of that now solid crystal jutting into the raw edges of his wounds. 

“Of course I won't be able to visit you there, but no one would know where you were either.” 

Vox delighted in the widening of the eyes and tensing of the smile. Really he didn’t think he could actually lock up Alastor in a Faraday cage, well it was really something that he would break out of eventually, because even the most advanced one would allow certain frequencies out. Vox stepped closer this time ignoring the sting of those clashing frequencies before cupping Alastor’s cheek thumb rubbing on his cheek bone.

“What would that silence do to you?”

Those red eyes were fixed on him as Vox grinned widely at the mock glare. 

“I for one, can’t wait to see, now take a nap for me?”

Alastor snarled then head moving to bite into fingers before the sharp current came again this time while lower in voltage it shot straight into his body, eyes widened muscles tensed before those eyes fell shut with the audible pop of static and smell of burnt metal. Vox hoisted Alastor up again letting the wires fall away as he watched the radio demon. Eyes closed his chest still straining to gain breath. A shift to bridal carried the demon out of the area, his driver should be waiting just half an hour away and Alastor wasn’t to wake for some time.

Alastor blinked away slowly and painfully. Right Vox had been at the site, Vox had electrocuted him, skipping his usual steps. Eyes blinked his head, tipping his eyes taking in the area before his gaze swept around the room he was in, eyes blinked again taking in the silence. So Vox had carried out his threat. The faraday cage that now enclosed him was already active. His ear curled searching for noise, well not the usual noise the amount of frequencies usually clashing around created a buzz, a noise that never went quiet, the silence was somehow loud. Electricity warbling. A frown as he shifted his body protesting the momentment. Eyes blinked, his head tipping forward the cage suddenly flooded with light. 

A heavy wince at the sudden brightness as he shifted fingers moving to hide his eyes from it. Really the warble of electricity with those lights were causing a headache. Vox’s electrocution of him really hadn’t helped. A shift to make himself more comfortable before the sound of heels clicked out over the sounds around him. 

“Awake Radio Boy?”

Valentino’s voice was grating. Usually Alastor could at least bear with it when he wasn’t suffering from a headache. He couldn’t see the moth, but he could hear him walking around the cage, telling him more of the area around him. Concrete and steel.

“What does Voxie see in you?”

Alastor offered a shrug, his eyes closing again, ears kept straight and forward.

“I have no idea, but if you could stop it, I would much appreciate it.”

The snarl that echoed before smoke bellowed into the cage crawling along the bottom before coiling tightly around Alastor’s ankles before dancing up into a collar around his neck and fading, not forcing its way into his body, a warning then.

“I wish.”

Alastor shifted leg crossing as he adjusted himself in that chair again before pausing. A shift before noting the dull ache in his back, Vox wired him to the chair, perhaps had also done more, the chair was uncomfortably because he was forced to sit a certain way with very little wiggle room. 

“Do you at least know why he is so keen on my submission?”

Alastor’s eyes closed again as he shifted trying to find a comfortable spot that didn’t dig into his body painfully. Valentino’s heels continued to click on the concrete around the cage before he paused.

“Something about those towers of yours.”

Alastor blinked at this mind searching for why his towers were important. Yes they held parts of his magic in an intricate weave of metal and magic to create a long lasting structure that withstood hells weather, extremes most couldn’t withstand.

“He can’t build them like I can.”

The epiphany struck Alastor then, it explained why Vox hadn’t killed him yet, why the other wanted him to submit, Vox couldn’t build the towers, it was a skill lost to modern technology, Vox couldn’t weave the magic needed to build the towers for him to hijack. 

“Are you going to let him keep me through your anniversary? Or are the two of you off right now.”

This time the smoke that bellowed into the room forced itself into his lungs. Ripping from him his consciousness with a sweet taste that sat thickly on Alastor’s tongue.

When Alastor’s eyes blinked open again everything was far too warm and far too fuzzy to comprehend. There was yelling, his head tipping as he blinked again trying to focus on anything other than the yelling. The warble of electricity brought his ears twitching as he pulled forward a ripping pain shocking him as he did, the yelling stopped then at his noises of discomfort.

“I thought you said you knocked him out.”  
“Yeah that was close to six hours ago now.”

Smoke crept into the room as Alastor watched it head spinning as he found himself tipping back.

“No don’t it’s too quiet.”

The words seemed to stop the smoke as it swirled tight around his throat before the warble of electricity cut off even though Vox protested. The door swung open as Alastor hissed squirming in the chair at the sudden onslaught of extra noise. Valentino’s hand cupped his face then tilting it up thumb pressed under an eye. 

“He’s still stoned out of his mind.” 

The hand dropped away Alastor’s head lolling without the support. Eyes blinking as he shifted slumping back head rolling back. The clack of heels moved away before the warble of electricity was back and with it the silence descended once more. The yelling started again and with it came something to focus on, something to latch onto through the haze. 

"I can't believe you decided to capture him with our anniversary so close."

Words faded out of focus again before sharpening again, eyes flicking to radio dials.

"You can save the damn date and you fucking forgot!"

Oh, Vox and Valentino were fighting. Alastor's grin stretched wider laughter, bubbling out causing the two to stop bickering again.

"Did I cause a fight?"

It sounded wrong, the transatlantic accent falling away with the sharp ring of tin. The warbling electricity grew as the entire cage sparked duotone red eyes following it distracted.

"Just let the damn deer go."  
"No, I finally caught him with barely a fight."  
"Voxxie, I adore you, but I am not going to play second fucking fiddle to anyone on any of my anniversaries unless it's to the person who shares the day."

Vox made a noise then. Or it could have been words Alastor wasn't entirely sure everything was starting to go cloudy again, was this why Angel had stayed with Valentino so long? Laughter bubbles forth again as the warble stopped again followed by the crashing noise of everything again. Alastor couldn't stop the screech that left him this time. Alastor's head then slammed into the concrete as he curled up into a ball, claws moving to dig into the sides of his head.

"Fuck Vox, the heaven you do?"  
"He probably can't deal with the frequencies right now, just knock him out again, we will just dump him somewhere."

Valentino swung open the door then watching as Alastor slammed his own head into the concrete floor below him. Blood, was all the noise really that maddening? A deep breath from his cigarette before exhaling the smoke letting it swirl around the Radio Demon dragging him up forcefully before he dropped again, eyes going dim as his head slammed into the concrete one last time as if out of spite.

Next time Alastor was actually aware was with this mouth tasting of iron and the scent of rot in the air so thick he would have thought he was on a battlefield. His limbs were still just a tad too long and his mind just a tad too fuzzy. Fingers twitches then shadows jittering to life around him as well as noise. Too much, too grating. His head tipped then taking a shuddering step towards the hotel. His antlers felt heavy and so did his coat. Another jittery step the shadows seemed to move the ground so that he didn't stumble.

How long has he been walking to the hotel, long enough that his head felt lighter but his coat more stiff. Now if he could only escape that noise. A hiss of static at it only made the sound worse. Alastor pressed his head to the hotel door when it appeared hoping the cool wood would dull the throbbing in his head. His hand moved then to open the door, the lobby being far too loud even for how quiet it was with his shambling into the lobby. 

"Alastor?"

His name caused his head to tip his entire body moving with it as he took in Charlie. Was she always so pale? His tongue ran over his teeth then thinking about biting down into her shoulder before his head tipped again looking to the stairs. The shadows jumped clinging to his arms tugging and pulling him forward once more beckoning him to the stairs hissing and screeching at anyone who moved to close or opened their mouth to say further. There was a stumble, the shadows catching him a tentacle winding around his waist to assist him up the stairs. 

Charlie’s gaze watched the red form disappear her gaze looking down to watch the trail of blood from where Alastor had staggered through. Husk seemed far more on edge, his claws gripping the bottle in paw more tightly. 

“Husk?”

Charlie looked to Husk as the feline flinched at his name. The bottle was drained as he sighed. 

“Al, what did he tell you?”

Charlie shifted nervous while Nifty rushed to clean up the trail of blood darting off the take a chunk of something that had fallen from the deer during his stumble. 

“That he would be occupied for the next two weeks but up to a month.”

Husk nodded a new bottle in hand as he waved for her to sit down, his gaze drifting up the stairs. 

“I don’t know why he looks like that, but as far as I knew he was going to go build a tower, it takes some prep work, I think he might have gotten interrupted cause he broadcast to me that he was talking with Vox.”

Charlie blinked as Husk sighed. 

“He cut off suddenly, so I think Vox shocked him, and not something light either.” 

It didn’t explain the deer’s current state, the broadcast had been almost a week ago, radio silence was weird for the deer after an encounter with Vox. 

“So what happened after?”

Charlie asked the question as Husk set down the closed sign before making his way from the bar. 

“I’ll go see if I can find anything out.”

It was easy enough to find Alastor’s room, the trail of gore that Niffty hadn’t gotten to marking the trail clearly. A knock on the door before Husk stepped into the room simply seeing a trail of gore crusted clothing, and now black blood trailing to the bathroom. There wasn’t the sound of water though. Husk followed the trail and stared as Alastor curled up beside the bathtub ribs obviously askew a broken chunk of wood wedge between two of them, likely an attempt at his life. 

“Hey Al.” 

Alastor’s head snapped to look to Husk black bubbled from his eyes dripping down claws digging into the side of his head again. Husk's paw moved then as he settled beside Alastor to run over the other's head in small petting motion. He could smell the same thick scent that usually clung to Angel after a shift. Husk wanted to march out of the bathroom then find the moth and rip a limb from him. But he took a look at Alastor’s eyes and froze, the pupils were blown wide open bags resting from what he could see under his eyes.

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up okay, then into something soft.”

Husk moved then slowly as he turned on the tub plugging it to let it fill just enough before coaxing the deer into the tub. Claws moved then tugging the chunk of wood free watching the skin knit back into place once the rather large chunk of wood , the sharp point of it, had likely been sitting in his lung. It was tossed into the trash can before a wash cloth came and Husk began the steady process of washing the other, letting the tub drain after a point not even bothering to keep any water in the tub. Husk moved constantly nuzzling and reassuring Alastor as he cleaned the other, more debris was cleaned from the wounds on Alastor’s body where he had been; he had fought his way out of it, though the foliage and nature seemed to mark some kind of forest. 

Husk wanted to snort at the great plan that likely Valentino and Vox had planned leaving Alastor in an unfamiliar forest. Husk found himself scowling though as he looked at the part he was dreading in cleaning, the antlers spread a mixture of wet and dried gore and nature. Husk took a deep breath before climbing into the tub finally, having Angel would make this part easier, but Alastor still seemed mostly off put by anything the spider did. The glass was filled with water as Husk wound his legs around Alastor’s waist, those fingers petting the fur there seeming to find the slightly damp fur entertaining. 

The water dumped over the deer’s head caused a screech of static as he suddenly writhed attempting to claw from the tub. The rest of the bath was a struggle but eventually Husk won, Alastor draped across the tub antlers and face clean from the gore, another rinse of his body before Husk sighed, his own fur was uncomfortable now and a need to groom himself ran through him. Towel gathered, and Alastor was pulled from the tab tail hanging low as he all but stared at Husk with a pout though the small smile made it rather ineffective. One dried deer later his own fur uncomfortable, thick wool pajamas and Alastor was tucked into bed and settled into sleep rather quickly.

Husk sighed as he turned, making his way from the room, Angel would make sure his fur dried nicely, and to see if any of that stray blood was still on him. Husk was rather surprised to see Alastor the next day sitting at the bar, his eyes half lidded though he was curled over the bar, forehead pressed to the wood. 

“What are you doin’ out of bed?”

Alastor’s head lifted then watching Husk, fluffier than normal from his bath with Angel the night before. A grimace at the other’s voice though it was quickly schooled back into a smile and relaxed expression. 

“I, it was far too quiet, but here it is far too loud.”

Husk blinked watching for a moment before making his way over watching Alastor his ears seeming to twitch far more than normal even in the near silent lobby. 

“What did Vox do to you?”

The question caused Alastor to bolt upright his fingers pressing to his ears as he hissed out flinching at the sound of his own static.

“He locked me in a faraday cage, I can’t tell you for how many days though, I spent a large chunk of it unconscious.”  
“Or drugged?”

Alastor flinched at the harsh words Husk added, he could still feel the sluggishness of whatever Valentino had dosed him with running through his system. 

“Yes.” 

Husk settled behind the bar mixing together various liquors before topping the entire thing off with a thick apple cider. Pushing the glass to the deer Husk only raised a brow as the static seemed to pitch strangely before going quiet once more. Alastor wound his hand around the glass with a soft sigh before sipping at the drink. 

“I feel like you should just let me invest in a hard cider.” 

Alastor chuckled softly as he drained the glass before pushing it back to Husk. Alastor understood what the other was doing and part of him was hoping that the noise would be more tolerable if he wasn’t sober. The drink was mixed again and pushed back while people began to filter through the lobby. The various patrons were avoiding the bar with Alastor sitting there though a few braved the area around the demon in order to get a drink turning in the token they got for good behavior before scurrying away with their drink. 

Alastor only sighed softly into the drink the second about halfway finished the buzz heavily settling already as Alastor watched Husk his eyes half lidded faint buzzing passing from Alastor though his ear seemed to twist at the sound his ear flicking while Alastor took another drink. 

“You drinkin’ this early?” 

Angel’s voice cut through the buzz and Alastor’s ears folded back before darting upright once more. 

“Of course not Angel, it’s simply cider.” 

Angel hummed settling beside Alastor watching the deer as he stared into the glass. 

“You getting a drink already burning through your token?”

Angel shook his head at this before pointing to Alastor’s drink. 

“No of course not, though I wouldn’t mind some oh jay if you got it.”

Husk nodded his head pouring just a straight glass of orange juice before pushing it to Angel as Alastor took another sip of his drink slowly swirling the glass, his eyes dim and distant as the glass was drained again. Angel let his head tip before reaching out to tap one of the deer’s ears. The sudden high pitched screech of feedback startled everyone. Alastor seemed to fritz then those symbols shooting out into the air as the room seemed to grow darker and darker. It all faded away rapidly as Alastor slumped forward onto the bartop taking deep ragged breaths. 

“S-smiles?” 

Even Husk seemed startled by the sudden noise and reaction his brows raised high. Alastor eventually pushed himself upright again, his gaze solid red in color though it was still dim. 

“You alright Al?”

A crack as his head suddenly moved forward slamming against the bartop as he seemed to give way. Husk’s ears bolted upright, his fur seeming to go flat as he stared, Angel also remaining harshly upright watching the body with the faint buzz of static filling the air. It warbled and pitched in an unusual manner. The lobby cleared swiftly after the show, Husk slowly relaxing. 

“Vox really fucked you up didn’t he Al?”

Husk’s paw didn’t move out to touch the other though the rapid running of footsteps echoed out before Charlie slid to a stop her horns starting to peek through though she stopped simply staring at Alastor’s slumped from, the tension in Angel’s and Husk’s confusion.

“Princess?”  
“Oh good I beat Vaggie, is he okay?”

Charlie bound close to the bar watching him, those eyes staring at nothing, dim and almost lifeless. 

“I don’t actually know, I have never had to deal with this, I don’t think Niffty has either.”  
“What information do we even have?”  
“He said something about a faraday cage.” 

Charlie’s and Angel’s looks of equal confusion had Husk shifting as his head tipped. He didn’t know what they were, only that Alastor was off. The static seemed to tune for a moment settling into quiet background noise, a groan leaving Alastor before he pushed himself up right hand pressing to his forehead. 

“Husker, I think I need to retire.”  
“I could have told you that.”

Alastor made a noise pulling himself upright, his form swaying as he blinked gaze hazy. A turn and stumble before Charlie’s hand pressed lightly to his chest. The sudden spike in static echoed out again Alastor’s gaze snapping to Charlie, his form seemed to curl forward a hissing screech before a single spear slid through his shoulder stabbing right though joint. The resulting howl that fell from Alastor’s mouth caused the lights to all pop the light bulbs shattering. Vaggie’s hands wound around Charlie’s wrist then pulling her back as the small moth put herself between Charlie and Alastor.

The room’s occupants watched as Alastor screeched before slamming his own head into the floor making no attempt to remove the spear. As abruptly as it had started the noise fell silent. 

“Vaggie! Why did you do that.”  
“He was going to hurt you Charlie!”  
“You have no proof!”  
“Charlie!”

Husk was moving as the two argued, his form crouching by Alastor. Husk’s claws wound around the shaft of the spear before pulling it through the rest of Alastor’s body. There wasn’t even the buzz of static at the pain, Husk taking a breath before he pressed his claws to Alastor’s nape. 

“The heaven is wrong with you Al.”

Husk spoke before moving to tug the deer up into his arms. One of the Radio Demon’s claws shot up then tangling in the other’s fur before slowly relaxing again, eyes blinking. 

“Husker, it’s noisey.”

Alastor looked exhausted, eyes dim while Husk frowned. 

“Can you get to your room?”

Husk watched as Alastor seemed to blink before slowly nodding his head, shadows coalesced around them before reaching up to swallow Alastor removing him from the room. It was far quieter here Alastor decided resting on his bed, there was only the onslaught of frequencies each of them grating across his senses. Here it was much nicer. A soft sigh as he pulled himself from his bed slowly making his way to the bathroom. The shower was turned on as Alastor slid down, eyes closing as he listened to the fall of water, letting it mix with the grating frequencies. It was almost soothing and relaxing. His eyes drifting closed as his breaths slowly became softer, sleep wrapping it’s fingers around him. 

The sudden knock shot out those symbols, a hiss of static like a sharp blade along those frequencies, the sound of the water once soothing now grating. Alastor’s hand moved then turning off the water before standing and making his way to the room door. When he opened the door his smile stretched tight, he wasn’t expecting to see Charlie. He almost closed the door again if only to stop his near quiet from being interrupted. 

“Wait.”

His head tipped watching Charlie as she tugged on her clothes before stepping past him into the room making her way to the radio he kept on his desk. It was clicked on barely audible in volume before she offered a faint smile. Alastor only blinked again watching as she repeated the process with almost every radio in the room before she stepped out once more.

“Husk and Vaggie are arguing over you, Vaggie doesn’t think he shouldn’t have let you leave the lobby, he’s saying you are in a bad way right now, that Vox did something to you.”  
“I’ll have to teach him to hold his tongue.”

Charlie found a light laugh bubbling from her as she watched Alastor for a moment longer. Her gaze then drifted down the hall as she heaved a sigh. 

“Vaggie thinks you were going to hurt me, but I don’t think you were.”

Alastor found his smile falling just a fraction at her statement. He was ready to harm her at that point, with those frequencies seeming to slash at him, her gentle touch had been far too much, that coupled with his exhaustion he had just wanted to lash out. Charlie really did just believe the best in him. A soft sigh passed from his lips then the smile spreading wider. 

“Well, I’ll be staying in my room until I recover Charlotte, I’ll see you when I am more put together.” 

Charlie nodded her head waving her hand as the door closed again. She really was a sweet thing, it made it harder to enact his plan, No it wouldn’t stop him, not really. Moving through his room he pushed his way through the thick curtain that hid away his bed. He just needed to rest, properly tune to the frequencies. 

It took five days before Alastor even felt better, the sound less grating the low tone of the radio helping sooth in a way he wasn’t truly expecting. Vaggie had pounded on his door the second day demanding he let her in, Husk had dropped by the third not saying anything just dropping off a wrapped chunk of meat. Niffty stopped by the fourth seeing if he needed anything cleaned. The fifth he stepped from his room humming lightly under his breath. There were still some outlying frequencies that hit just wrong, but they were far in between the normal ones. Stepping into the lobby he half expected the spear that was suddenly at his throat. His head tipping grin stretched wider. Vaggie stared at the deer, the lobby quiet as all eyes remained fixed on the two. 

Alastor’s hand eventually moved to remove the sharp point of the spear from his throat as Vaggie took a deep breath letting the spear disappear. She spun then stalking her way from the room Alastor watching her go before he resumed his path to the bar.

“Husker, good morning how are you?”

Husk growled as Alastor settled, a patron darting off, leaving all three of his tokens even if he had ordered only one drink. His loss. The tokens were pocketed before Husk poured a single finger of whiskey, pushing it towards Alastor. The deer blinked before smiling just a tad wider.

“Husker, my darling little Husker.” 

Husk froze at the tone in the words before Alastor’s fingers wound around his bow tie and tugged the feline close, eyes flicking to dails. Husk’s ears folded back as he swallowed thickly, fur falling flat from fear as Alastor’s head tipped.

“ **D̷̦̬̏o̷̢̹̗͔͂ ̷̡̮̕ņ̸̢͈̝͙̊̍̿ö̶̟̮̮͈̦́̓̋̋t̵̖̗͇̟͇͒̑͑** ̶̹͗̕s̸̖̊p̵̻̼̦̐e̵̱͚͙͖̼̾͌̋̽͝a̴̳͎̻̍̾͆͆k̶̙̅͘ ̷̘̗̽ͅǎ̵̜̜̩̖̤̍͗̕b̶̼̠͒̓̐͝o̷̺̐u̵͕͈̩͛̅̈́̿ṭ̶̌ ̵̤͔͆̋͝m̸̯̯͓͘ý̶̜̱͠ͅ ̴͎̬̔̐t̵͔̑̅͛̉r̵̰̙̲̠̳̆͝ŏ̴̱̱̻̙u̷̳͂͆͜b̴̡́̒̊͂l̵̹̬̓ë̶̻̤̘́̑̎̈́͂ş̷̢̖͚͊͠ ̵̱̾̍̽t̴̢̖̳͕̅̔̇͐̓ǫ̷̹͇̆̌͋ ̸̲̲̥̠̝̎̐͒ä̴̪̖͚͑̓͠n̶̎͘͜y̷̻͒̽o̶͇͚̓͒̃͛̕ṇ̴̦̬͎̾͋̂̊͜e̶̡͇͝ ̷͍͙̤́á̸̲̰͙͇͓̾̾̽̃g̸͔̽̇͠ạ̵̠͒̏ĭ̸̛̮̐n̴̑͆͜͠.”

Alastor let go, Husk scrambling back as Alastor took a drink from the glass, his expression pleasant once more like he had never threatened the feline.


End file.
